


Breathe me [ITA]

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Italiano | Italian, London has feels for Sherlock Holmes, London!lock, Magic Realism, Pov London, Sentimental, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respirami, amami, scoprimi di nuovo. Conoscimi a memoria come mi conoscevi un tempo. Perché io sono la tua Londra e tu sei il mio Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe me [ITA]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breathe me [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740287) by [Koa (TheAbominableWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/Koa)



_“I need to get to know London again, breathe it in,  
every quiver of its beating heart."_

   
   
 

Respirami, amami, scoprimi ancora. Imparami a memoria. Esplorami in ogni più piccolo e sperduto angolo. Camminami sotto pelle. Striscia di nuovo dentro di me e poi sopra di me, com’eri solito fare un tempo, quando le notti erano solo mie e tue, quando ancora c’eri. Corrimi lungo le strade più affollate, borbottando sull’idiozia della gente e poi lasciati cadere sui morbidi sedili di un taxi, guardandomi dal finestrino con occhio attento e indagatore, come sei solito fare quando hai la mente immersa nei tuoi pensieri. Vivimi come facevi anni fa. E sorridimi, ti scongiuro fallo! Mi piace il tuo sorriso, quello che ti si dipinge in volto nei momenti in cui mi osservi dall’alto di un palazzo, respirandomi, amandomi. Sono attimi preziosi, quelli. Istanti unicamente e follemente nostri; ne sono gelosa.

E poi dirigiti giù nei bassifondi con uno sguardo vivo ed eccitato carico di pura emozione, ovvero ciò che dipinge il volto di chi sa di star facendo qualcosa di straordinario. E io vivrò te di nuovo e, vedi? Già fremo. Amerò te, che adori tutto di me, anche il più piccolo granello di sabbia che popola la riva di un Tamigi lento e pigro. Amo te, che adori il grande occhio che mi sovrasta. Amo te, che adori la stradicciole che si aprono ad Hide Park circondate da un tumulto di fiori, da un vorticare di petali dei primi giorni di primavera. Amo te, che adori sederti sulle panchine di fronte ai cancelli di Buckingham Palace con il tuo John seduto a fianco; mi piacciono le vostre chiacchiere, il vostro discutere di tutto e di niente allo stesso tempo. E amo te, che adori tutto di me persino la mia aria, quella che alle cinque del mattino è un misto di pioggia e farina bianca, frutto del lavoro di un qualche panettiere che già impasta alacremente le sue focacce, lì, in un piccolo e caldo locale proprio dietro l’angolo e non molto lontano da George Street.

Mi sei mancato, Sherlock. Tu distante per due anni, in balia di altre città, di altre persone, di gente che non conosco. Prigioniero di strade che non ti amano come ti amo io, di città che non ti respirano, che non ti scorrono sotto pelle. Sei stato via e credevo non ti avrei più rivisto, che non saresti mai tornato. Ero convinta che non avrei più avuto il piacere di ascoltare quei tuoi monologhi scaturiti dal tuo enorme super-io, e ho avuto paura. Tu che mi conosci meglio di chiunque e che mi ami più della mia regina, tu mi sei mancato alla follia. Avrei voluto aiutarti, quel giorno al Barts, ma non l’ho fatto perché avevi detto di volertene andare e io ero arrabbiata e confusa. Temevo di perderti e quando ti ho visto gettarti da quel tetto maledetto, ho avuto il terrore che stesse accadendo per davvero e non avrei potuto sopportare di veder macchiata la mia pelle del tuo sangue.

Però ora sei qui, di nuovo da me dopo tanto tempo (troppo) che non ti vedo, che non odo il suono del tuo violino inondare Baker Street, che non sento il profumo del tuo tè preferito o lo svolazzare del tuo cappotto. Quando non c’eri, provavo nostalgia persino dei tuoi drammi, delle tue reazioni esagerate e il motivo è uno e semplice: Sherlock Holmes è così, o lo si ama o lo si odia. Io non ti odio.

Ma adesso sei tornato e ogni cosa d’ora in poi andrà al suo posto, perché troppi delitti sono stati commessi da che te ne sei andato, tanti non sono stati risolti e tutto perché qui, con me, non c’eri tu. Il mio angelo custode, il mio Sherlock Holmes.  
«Mi sei mancata» sussurri e le tue parole non si perdono nel vento, ma arrivano a me con un piccolo alito leggero, parole cariche di una grazia che so che possiedi e che ora è solo nostra. Io, che sono ovunque e tu che mi senti tutt’attorno a te, e poi giù fin dentro le ossa. Io, che ora ti faccio fremere e che riesco a farti brillare gli occhi di un’emozione che per noi non è nuova.  
«Di nuovo insieme, io e te» aggiungi, e se possibile, ti amo ancora di più.  
 

 

 

_La tua Londra.  
Il mio Sherlock._

 

 

**Fine**  



End file.
